The present invention is concerned with a toe ring which, in one embodiment comprises a sculptured form of any appropriate material which, when fitted between the toes of the wearer in the manner to be described, enables the wearer while wearing only one toe ring base to show off one or several decorative ornaments, similar to and resembling one or more decorative ornaments used to embellish one prior art ring or several prior art rings worn on the fingers of the hand at the same time. The sculptured form of the toe ring base is shaped so that it may comfortably be worn between the toes of the wearer without any tendency for the toe ring base to twist or to fall off. Any appropriate ornament, or ornaments seated in a mount may be integral with or a removable part of the toe ring base, and such ornaments, for example, may be precious, semi-precious or non-precious gem stones, metal, or other appropriate materials used in the jewelry industry.
The position considered as most appropriate for the fitting and wearing of the toe ring base or the toe ring of the invention is between the second and third toes of either foot, as will be shown in the accompanying drawings. However, it will become evident as the description proceeds, that the toe ring may be worn between other toes of the foot, if so desired. The anatomy of the second and third toes and their interconnecting inclined web of flesh offers upper and lower surfaces which are approximately perpendicular to the direction of the extension of the toes from the foot, wherein both the top and underside of the second and third toes may be fitted most comfortably with the toe ring base, as will be described.
The toe ring base of the invention is constructed to overcome the anatomical problem which arises because of the differences between the human toe and the human finger. Unlike the finger, the toe has an enlarged extremity and a narrow base. This precludes any possibility of wearing an annular-type of finger ring on the toe, since it is virtually impossible to design an annular ring which will slip over the end of the toe, and yet which can be worn comfortably at the base of the toe without it being poorly fitted in that position. If a clamp-like band is used in an attempt to overcome this problem, the band introduces two pieces of material between the toes, (i.e., one on either side of a toe) and there is normally insufficient room between the toes to permit such a band to be worn comfortably. Also, complications are presented when the wearer attempts to unclamp the band when it is desired to remove such a toe ring.
The toe ring base of the present invention, as will be described, consists of a pair of arcuate-shaped open crescent-like members formed in back-to-back relationship and having a common central portion. The common central portion may be constructed relatively thin, and is inclined in a parallel direction to the extension of the toes from the foot, so that it can fit between the two adjacent toes of the wearer to be worn comfortably; and the common central portion may be made sufficiently wide in a parallel direction to the extension of the toes of the foot, so as to prevent any twisting of the toe ring about the centerline axis of the common central portion of the toe ring base. Also, as will be described, the arcuate-shaped open crescent-like members comprising the toe ring base are constructed so that they may be firmly retained between the toes, in proper position to receive an appropriate ornament on the upper end thereof. If so desired, several separate ornaments may be mounted on the toe ring base to provide an appearance, while using only one toe ring base, corresponding to that of the wearing of several rings at the same time.
Briefly stated, the toe ring base of the invention, in the embodiments to be described, is formed of one piece of sculptured metal, or other appropriate material, which is shaped to fit between two adjacent toes of the wearer. Although in the embodiments to be described the toe ring is formed of one piece of sculptured material, the upper or lower end portions may be adjusted to the diameters of the toes of the particular wearer. Moreover, it will become apparent as the description proceeds that the toe ring base may be formed of two or more pieces to permit similar adjustments to be made so as to conform to different diameters of the toes at the point where the toe ring base is seated into the wearing position.
The shape of the toe ring base of the invention allows for maximum strength of material between the toes with a relatively thin cross-section at the common central portion, so that the toes are not separated to a point which will cause the wearer any discomfiture. As described above, one or more pieces of jewelry, or other ornaments, may be mounted on the top of the toe ring base. If more than one jewelry mount is mounted on the toe ring base, it is preferable that care be taken to distribute the weight of the jewelry mounts and the decorative ornaments they carry more or less equally on either side of the common center portion of the toe ring base, so that there will be no tendency for the toe ring to twist about its common center portion with resulting discomfiture to the wearer.